Isolating and reviewing data, especially from multiple sources, has proven difficult for any number of reasons. One reason is volume—available data is often too voluminous to review with efficiency. Another reason is compatibility—especially when connecting to multiple data sources. For example, business “dashboards” known in the art are generally sold by vendors to interface with a proprietary data source, e.g., SAP America might have a dashboard which specifically interfaces with SAP's proprietary data sources. However, such a dashboard may have difficulty interfacing with another vendor's proprietary data source and attendant interface, because of data compatibility, interface compatibility, platform compatibility, etc. issues.
Finding relevant data and/or relationships among and between data also may be difficult, simply because display interfaces—whether software based, such as reports, etc. or hardware based—often are relatively fixed. For example, what might be meaningful data or relationships to one individual or company may well be meaningless to another.